


СМС через полмира

by fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019/pseuds/fandom_Katekyo_Hitman_Reborn_2019
Summary: Кёя не любит СМС.





	СМС через полмира

**Author's Note:**

> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Кёя не любит СМС, как и переписки в принципе. СМС, приходящие от Дино, он искренне, всей душой ненавидит. 

Как, впрочем, и его попытки понять «японскую душу». Дино уже не впервые вытаскивает Кёю в книжный магазин, где тот, жаждущий драки, а не бесполезного совместного времяпровождения, просто наугад тыкает пальцем в книжные корешки — посвящать кого-либо в свои литературные пристрастия у него нет ни малейшего желания. Дино сметает книги с полок: старинные тома с историческими эпосами, классические произведения в красивых переплётах и современные романы в тонких обложках; последние ему нравятся сильнее, и читает он их куда более увлечённо, на ходу запинаясь о собственные ноги, набивая новые ссадины и синяки. Кёя не вступает с Дино в обсуждение литературы, их знакомство недостаточно близкое для чего-либо подобного, и менять это Кёя не собирается. Однако Дино не сдаётся и раз за разом пересказывает особо понравившиеся моменты, сравнивает с европейской и американской литературой, пытается рассуждать о прочитанном, — как будто Кёе есть до этого какое-то дело. Но долго безучастно слушать, как тот коверкает классику своим акцентом у Кёи не получается: сначала он пытается забить Дино до смерти, а после, без сил развалившись на крыше, неохотно исправляет его произношение, изредка попутно в паре слов выражая своё отношение к предмету обсуждения.

Когда Дино улетает обратно в Италию, Кёе даже немного грустно — пока что более интересных противников на горизонте не видно. Через три дня после отлёта Дино на телефон Кёе приходит СМС, в котором тот интересуется, как его дела. Кёя сообщение игнорирует, как игнорирует и последующие, надеясь, что это поможет избавиться от чрезмерной навязчивости Дино. Тот, однако, не сдаётся и продолжает что-нибудь писать раз в два-три дня — будто ему не на что больше деньги тратить, кроме как на бессмысленный, по сути, монолог через полмира. Когда сообщения не приходят неделю, Кёя решает, что наконец-то добился желаемого результата. Он не признаётся даже себе, что в этой победе присутствует слабый привкус горечи. Спустя два дня, посреди ночи, телефон негромко пиликает — принято входящее сообщение. Кёя откладывает книгу, которой он немного зачитался, и открывает СМС.

«У тебя в голове стоит Город», — Кёя чуть склоняет голову набок, пытаясь понять, что Дино имеет в виду.

«Каждому человеку приписаны правила, которые необходимо соблюдать, иначе он не сможет жить в Городе», — второе сообщение приходит через день, ничуть не проясняя картину.

«Каждый вечер из Города бегут мифические чудовища, унося с собой память его жителей», — третье СМС настигает Кёю, когда тот пытается вспомнить, какие именно книги купил Дино во время их последнего похода в книжный магазин.

«Возможно, в этом Городе даже живу я. Неполный, словно полтени от себя настоящего», — Кёя читает и чуть хмурится: Дино, как обычно, слишком самонадеян. 

«Возможно, мы даже иногда в нём видимся, ведь ты тоже живёшь в этом Городе», — сообщение приходит через десять дней после первого. Кёя откладывает дочитанную книгу в дешёвой тонкой обложке на прикроватную тумбочку. Он задумчиво смотрит на телефон, чуть прищуривая глаза. Наконец, что-то решив для себя, набирает ответное послание. Как он думает: первое и последнее.

«Мы встречаемся с тобой на крыше средней школы Намимори, травоядное», — Кёя убирает телефон, предварительно поставив тот на беззвучный режим, и ложится спать.

Подходя к школе утром, Кёя видит припаркованный неподалёку знакомый красный автомобиль. На крыше школы, на их привычном месте, его встречает сильнее обычного растрёпанный Дино, в глубине его глаз видно необычное тёплое счастье, которого там не было раньше.

— У тебя в голове стоит Намимори, — вместо приветствия говорит Дино, улыбаясь и разматывая кнут.

— А ещё у тебя в голове есть я, — непонятно с чего заключает он после разминочной драки, опускаясь на крышу возмутительно близко к Кёе.

Кёя лишь молча приподнимает тонфы; Дино заливается счастливым смехом, запрокидывая голову, — видимо, такого ответа ему более чем достаточно.


End file.
